


Worth It

by peggy_hamilton



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: "I didn't think it was possible to burn things in a microwave."





	Worth It

Joe clicks play on the movie and sinks back into George's sofa, it's old and worn in with who knows how many previous owners but Joe has spent too many nights in this small apartment to be bothered by the strange stains. On several occasions he has offered George come live with him in his more modern and spacious apartment but George refuses every time citing the 'character' this apartment has, and as much as Joe loves his boyfriend there's no way in hell he could live here full time.

George comes and sits next to him, tucking himself against Joe's side and staying unnaturally silent for the entire opening scene. The movie gets into the main plot when George begins to fidget and squirm.

"What?" Joe side eyes him.

"Do you want some pop corn?" George looks up at him.

Joe shrugs, he knows George is only asking because he wants some, "Sure. Did you buy a bag earlier?"

George untangles himself from Joe's side with a grin, "Almost. Make it yourself pop corn."

"You do know those never work, right?"

"Sure they do," George dismisses as he stands up and makes his way to the tiny kithen. Joe sinks bag into the couch, from the kitchen he can hear the rustling of the packet then the beeping of the microwave as George plugs in the timer.

It's less than two minutes later when Joe can smell something burning.

As he enters the kitchen he can still hear the popcorn popping away and sees steam emerging from the microwave. He shoots a look at George who looks rightfully sheepish. "Don't say I told you so."

Joe raises his hands in surrender and smirks, "Wasn't gonna."

"Sure," George says disbelievingly and the microwave dings.

When the open the door a large amount of black smoke spills out and fills the room, Joe chokes as it goes up his nose and down his throat. "Shit," George curses and pulls the bag out and opens it, "Open some windows or the fire alarm will go off."

Joe sets about opening all the windows in the apartment and does his best to waft the smoke outside. When he looks back, George has poured the popcorn into a large bowl and several clumps are blackened and stuck together, "I didn't think it was possible to burn something in the microwave," he comments dryly.

George picks up an unblackened, but still more browned than it should be, popcorn and tries it. "Not too bad," he muses, purposefully ignoring making eye contact with Joe.

Joe gives him an unimpressed look and begins picking out the burnt stuff whilst George munches on the left overs. They carry the bowl back over to the couch and settle in to watch the rest of the movie, George happily eats the popcorn and quotes alongside the movie. Joe picks at the popcorn and tries to ignore the underlying burnt taste, "You're right, it's not that bad," he lies, but it's worth it to see George's pleased smile gleaming up at him.

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be based on my adventures in microwave popcorn last night.


End file.
